Rewind The Story
by liz159
Summary: My version of events after the last episode. Sahira is torn between her love for Greg and Rafi. What if Sahira got Hurt trying to help the man in the warehouse? What if she asks for Greg to look after her and not Rafi?
1. Chapter 1

**Rewind The Story**

**First Holby City Fanfic**

**My version of events after the last episode. Sahira is torn between her love for Greg and Rafi. What if Sahira got Hurt trying to help the man in the warehouse? What if she asks for Greg to look after her and not Rafi?**

**Review generously**

**I do not own Holby City**

Previously...

Rafi Found Greg cuddling Sahira and thought 'they are actually having an affair, that little wife stealer'. He Slapped Greg...

Sahira stood slumped over the sink in the ladies toilets staring at her own reflection in the mirror, she thought 'How could I be so selfish, I love Rafi and always have done how could I do this to him, yes I had some love for Greg, but not as strong as my love for Rafi'. She stared and stared and was disgusted, she had to get thing sorted and turn her life around, for Rafi and to let her kids have a father, she couldn't imagine their faces when she would tell them their daddy had gone!

She washed her hands and threw water on her face to freshen herself up hoping her messed up life would just go away, she thought and she thought it was all she could do...

She looked at her phone. A missed call from Greg well that was not surprising, since her husband had just lashed out at him and he just wanted to talk about it, but the thing was she was done talking about her mess she just wanted her life to be normal like it was.

She walked out of the toilets and thought to herself 'Just act normal, if someone tries to talk ignore them and do work, work was the only way to get all of this mess out of her head, to keep her occupied.

She walked into the staff room, she was alone with Rafi. 'Ahh! Sugar what do I say!' she thought to herself.

"I was wondering where you got to" he said as he looked up at her to show he had acknowledged her presence.

"I needed some time to think" she answered thinking about what she said so it didn't offend him.

"I bet you did" He relied as he stared at her

"Look we need to talk" Sahira started but was interrupted... (The conversation carried on)

"Right now I'm not sure there is an us" he said knowingly that that would break her heart.

Their pagers go off!

"Miss Shah and Mr Douglas, there has been an accident at a warehouse and there are multiple casualties and we need a mobile CTU team there straight away" Mr Hansen explained, he knew this would be difficult for his team to work together because of the incident earlier between Greg and Rafi, but he had faith in his team.

"Right I'll go and I'll need an anaesthetist as well, I will just call for one" Sahira said trying to occupy herself and to get away from everyone, at least this will give her time to think.

"I can go" asked Rafi, unknown that his presence was unwanted by Sahira.

"You sure Rafi, Ok" Sahira replied with a feel of disappointment that she would not be able to get away from everyone after all.

Sahira and Rafi finally arrived at the warehouse and were directed to the casualty who needed their help. Sahira was unsure how she could cope with Rafi being with her at this very moment, it was going to be an awkward day.

They got as close to the casualty as they could, it was a male and you could see the amount of pain he was in and that he was barely conscious, they were losing him and fast.

"We need to do something and fast Rafi, we are losing him" Sahira stated

"I know, but what can we do we have to wait for the fire brigade to secure it, NO SAHIRA NO YOU DON'T!" he shouted at her as she climbed through a hole only small enough for her to fit through and carefully crouched down near the patient.

She could see that the shelves stacked high with goods, heavy and huge, were wobbling slightly and she just had a split second thought, ' Just go for it, what do you have to live for anyway, your life is messed up and your husband doesn't love you anymore', so she carried on walking towards the man, ignoring all the shouts she could hear from Rafi, all she cared about right now was her patient and to make sure that he was Ok and that he was safe.

Just then she heard the loudest shout from Rafi she had ever heard "Mind out" Rafi shouted, as Sahira turned back around a big crate of goods smashed to pieces in front of her and some big pieces of debris hit her in the face, causing her to gut quite a deep cut on her forehead.

"AHHH!" She screamed as the pain of it shot through her.

"You Ok, What's happened" he shouted willing for an answer, this now showed that Rafi did actually care for her and was worried.

Sahira turned around to show Rafi the Cut on her forehead that pained her so much her eyes were squinted in pain. He looked at her with horror in his eyes and he just wanted to come in there and help her, but she was the only person that could fit through the small hole and that he knew she wouldn't come out of there without her patient and he didn't want to argue.

"Come here and let me look, that looks so painful" HE asked worriedly.

"Its fine, the patient is the priority here" Sahira said trying to avoid him and get on with her work on the casualty.

Then she heard a lot of men talking behind her, 'finally the firemen are here, we can actually save this man's life'.

A few seconds later she found herself lying on the ground clenching her stomach. What had just happened?..

* * *

Please review I need ideas for this!


	2. Chapter 2

The unknown

**I decided to do what you said, but instead of it being in a few chapters i thought let's do it now!**

Sahira rolled over in pain, she felt dizzy and sick all at the same time, 'what was happening' she thought, wondering what had caused this, it couldn't have been the cut on her head because she hadn't hit her head on anything and why would she feel sick. Without warning tears started streaming down her face and she started crying in pain, all Rafi could do was stand there and watch her, it was breaking his heart, and he hated seeing her in pain.

She stood up despite all the pain and dizziness and started walking towards Rafi and the fire crew; she had almost reached them when she suddenly fainted.

She awoke to find that Rafi was by her side and was being wheeled into an ambulance. She blacked out again.

The Ambulance reached the hospital and wheeled Sahira out, she was still unconscious and was glad to be, she didn't want sympathy from everyone and she would just feel embarrassed. Everyone at the hospital was unaware of the situation and what had just happened, so when Sahira was wheeled in they thought of the worst, but were reassured when Rafi had told them it was nothing to do with the situation at the warehouse and she had just collapsed.

Mr Hansen was just on his way with Greg to start work on the Casualty who had been badly injured at the warehouse and to congratulate Sahira and Rafi on what a good job they had done, when they found that Sahira was also being wheeled in, so they rushed to her side.

"What has happened here then!" Mr Hansen asked Rafi.

"She just collapsed, nothing really happened, except she had just got a cut from a tiny piece of wood which came at her" Rafi stated, showing he was also unaware of what the cause was.

"Ok lets run the usual tests on her and Miss Naylor can take over from here" Mr Hansen asked, as she walked by unaware of the situation.

"Uh! Mr Hansen I can do it" said Greg, not wanting to cause more work for Jac, although the real reason was so he could look after Sahira.

"No Mr Douglas would not be wise given the situation" Mr Hansen said.

"Bu Mr Hansen I have other patients to deal with" Miss Naylor said before finding out it was Sahira on the Bed. "Ok Mr Hansen, I will take over" She answered, after realising.

"Good, now Mr Douglas get on with the rest of your work" Mr Hansen said, Greg stormed out of the room frustrated on what Mr Hansen had just said to him.

"Rafi, I think you should go as well please" Jac asked.

"But... fine" Rafi replied. But what really puzzled him was what on earth was wrong with Sahira.

When Rafi was out of the room Jac was left alone with an unconscious Sahira, but she was beginning to wake up.

"Thank you Sahira for gracing us with your presence once again" Jac said sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with me!" Asked Sahira.

"Well if you don't know I don't know, so were going to run a few tests to find out" Jac replied.

An hour later Jac was back with the test results her face was blank, Sahira couldn't tell whether it was good news or bad news.

"Well..." Sahira asked, puzzled by the look on Jac's face.

"You're um... Pregnant..."

**Please Review and also what is Rafi's name in which Mr Hansen calls him like he calls Greg, Mr Douglas because I don't know?**

**xx**


End file.
